


Подарок

by ilera



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: У Миледи День рождения...
Kudos: 3





	Подарок

Жюссак зашел в кабинет к Ришелье. Кардинал был необычайно задумчив и мрачен. Он меланхолично смотрел на стену перед собой, даже не обратив внимание на вошедшего гвардейца.  
— С вами все в порядке, монсеньор?  
Тот повернулся и вперил задумчивый взгляд в Жюссака. Если бы Ришелье не был кардиналом, Жюссак бы подумал, что он влюблен.   
— Анри, вы должны мне помочь, я этого не перенесу.  
— Вы можете мне открыться, Ваше Преосвященство, — проникновенно сказал Жюссак. — Я не выдам вашей тайны.  
Ришелье с сомнением взглянул на гвардейца, но, решившись, продолжил:  
— Понимаете, мне нужен портрет... Клянитесь, что не расскажите об этом даже де Варду.  
— Клянусь! — Жюссак умирал от любопытства.  
— Мне нужен портрет Миледи.  
Вот оно! Жюссак с ужасом понял, что был прав: кардинал влюбился в Миледи.   
— Закройте рот, Жюссак, — раздраженно сказал кардинал, нервно переплетая пальцы. — Вы мне поможете или нет?  
— Конечно, монсеньор, но что я могу сделать?  
Тут дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвался де Вард.   
— Монсеньор, представляете, у Миледи сегодня День рождения!  
— Очень даже представляю, сударь. И соблаговолите закрыть за собой дверь.  
Де Вард, не растерявшись, пнул дверь, и она закрылась.  
— Жюссак, дружище, надо что-то делать. Я уезжаю из Парижа!  
— Де Вард, ты спятил?  
— Это ты спятил, Жюссак. Вот скажи, у тебя готов для нее подарок?  
— Нет, — признался Жюссак.  
— Тогда бежим из Парижа вместе.  
Ришелье все это время снисходительно смотрел на друзей как человек, все предусмотревший.   
— Не волнуйтесь, господа, подарок есть... вернее, будет, если Анри согласится мне помочь.  
— Вы... О!... Так эта картина...  
— Да, я хочу подарить Миледи ее портрет. Однако, художник отказывается нарисовать портрет за один день. Говорит, у него еще несколько незаконченных эскизов.  
— Так прикажите, монсеньор, — пылко воскликнул де Вард.  
— Вы что? Приказывать художнику? — Ришелье удивленно посмотрел на де Варда (тот даже проверил, не выросла ли у него вторая голова). — Для того мне и нужен Анри, пусть попугает его возможным наказанием с моей стороны.  
— Монсеньор, а не у Лоренцо ли вы хотите заказать картину?  
— Да.  
Жюссак сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Извините, Ваше Преосвященство, я не смогу вам помочь. Не далее как вчера я повздорил с Лоренцо, и теперь он меня и слушать не будет.  
— Как не вовремя, — поцокал языком де Вард. — Может быть, я смогу помочь?  
— К сожалению, для этого дела необходим серьезный человек, умеющий запугивать.  
Тут в дверь вежливо постучали, и вошел Рошфор. Кардинал вскинул голову:  
— Ааа, Рошфор, вы как нельзя вовремя. У меня есть для вас маленькое поручение.  
Рошфор сразу же насторожился: маленькие поручения кардинала обычно не сулили их исполнителю ничего хорошего.  
— Я слушаю, монсеньор.  
Через некоторое время Рошфор ушел. 

Вечером Жюссак стоял перед кардиналом с картиной в руках. Рошфор рассказывал, как получил у Лоренцо портрет:  
— Как только он узнал, что вы посадите его в Бастилию, так сразу согласился отдать мне портрет.  
Ришелье поморщился, но промолчал.  
— Но вот, что странно, — продолжил граф, — у Лоренцо в мастерской стояло несколько портретов Миледи, и один он как раз вставлял в раму.  
— Вот жадный человек, — воскликнул Жюссак.   
— Кто заказал столько портретов? — вторил ему де Вард.  
— Не важно, — шевельнул рукой Ришелье. — Важно то, что теперь у меня есть для Миледи подарок.  
— Эээ... А может, вы скажите, что это и от нас? — с надеждой спросил де Вард.  
— Не наглейте, сударь, — нахмурился кардинал.

Через полчаса в кабинет к Ришелье вошла Миледи. К ее удивлению, здесь уже были Рошфор, Жюссак и де Вард. Последний почему-то испуганно на нее смотрел. Ришелье держал в руках нечто, завернутое в черную ткань.   
— Вызывали, Ваше Преосвященство?  
Ее оглушили вопли гвардейцев, поздравляющих с Днем рождения. Кардинал улыбнулся и обратился к Жюссаку:  
— Разверните подарок, сударь.  
Жюссак откинул ткань, и перед Миледи оказался ее портрет.  
— Это мне?! — Миледи радостно, совершенно по-женски, взвизгнула. — Ах, Ваше Преосвященство, не знаю, как вас благодарить... Этот портрет уже десятый за сегодня.  
— Как десятый? — удивился Рошфор.  
— Семь я заказала у Лоренцо — странно, но он был напуган и продал все за полцены, — восьмой прислали из Лондона от анонимного поклонника, подписавшегося «Герцог», девятый подарил другой поклонник, а десятый — от вас.  
— Ну что ж, — философски сказал кардинал, — теперь у вас будет чем завесить столовую.  
— Моих портретов не бывает много, — согласилась Миледи.


End file.
